Heat generating devices, such as power semiconductor devices, may be coupled to a heat spreader to remove heat and lower the maximum operating temperature of the heat generating device. In some applications, cooling fluid may be used to receive heat generated by the heat generating device by convective thermal transfer, and remove such heat from the heat generating device. For example, jet impingement may be used to cool a heat generating device by directing impingement jets of coolant fluid onto the heat generating device or a target surface that is thermally coupled to the heat generating device. Additionally, jet impingement may also be combined with two-phase cooling, where the heat generating device is cooled by the phase change of the coolant fluid from a liquid to a vapor.
However, impingement jets that are positioned in close proximity to a fluid outlet may experience lower pressure within the impingement chamber, and be diverted toward the fluid outlet by a suction force and not impinge the target surface. The thermal properties of the cooling apparatus may be inhibited when the impingement jets do not impinge the target surface.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative jet impingement cooling apparatuses wherein each impingement jet impinges a target surface.